Treader Town
Treader Town is a small town nestled into the base of the giant Mt. Press. Treader Town contains the sixth gym in the Vesryn Region, featuring bug-type pokémon. The Game Corner also attracts travellers from across the world for a chance to win big. Although Treader Town does not serve as a connection between any two towns, it is an essential stop for Pokémon trainers and explorers alike who are seeking to reach the summit of Mt. Press. Walkthrough Upon arriving from Route 314, the player will find themselves at the eastern edge of town. The door to Mt. Press will be sealed until Gym Leader Avery is defeated. Just west of the Pokémart is a house with a man chasing his Wingull who will give out HM05 Waterfall when spoken to(Aka Mr. Briney from Hoenn) . Although it's not a necessary stop, the Game Corner in the west will feature several minigames for the player as well as some obtainable Pokémon and TMs. Just to the north of the Game Corner is the Treader Town Gym which is necessary to further the storyline and to open Mt. Press. After successfully defeating Avery, Team Olympus/Asgard will begin to have a meeting around the entrance to Mt. Press. Approaching the meeting from the gap between the grunts on the west side will trigger an event with Commander Freyja/Athena that will take the player to the Team Olympus/Asgard Base at the cutscene's end. Upon the completion of the events at the Team Olympus/Asgard Base, Mt. Press becomes available for the player to access. TIP: 'Once the player triggers the event for the Team Olympus/Asgard Base, the player cannot leave the base without completing the events or reverting to a previous save. While there are opportunities to heal their Pokémon at the base, it is advisable to only approach the Commander once the player has stocked up on items and has properly prepared their team. Obtainable Items |} 'Game Corner Item Prizes Obtainable Pokémon |} 'Game Corner Pokémon Prizes' Special Features 'Game Corner' The Game Corner is in the large building just south of the gym. The Game Corner features several minigames for trainers. 'Move Relearner' A man that allows your Pokémon to relearn any moves previously found in their evolutionary line does it for a Heart Scale and is located in a house in the northeastern portion of the town, next to the Pokémon Center. 'Pokemon Navigator' In the house in the southeast corner, a man will ask the player how well they know the regions. The answers to his questions are, in order: Kanto, Unova, Sinnoh, Unova, Orre, Orre. The reward is a Phione Triple Triad Card that is usable in the Triple Triad minigame. Treader Town Gym Bug-type Gym Gym leader: Avery (the first gym leader to use Mega Evolution) capture022.png.bmp|Treader Gym Puzzle 1 Capture028.jpg.bmp|Treader Gym Puzzle 2 capture024.png.bmp|Treader Gym Puzzle 3 capture027.png.bmp|Treader Gym Puzzle 4 capture030.png.bmp|Treader Gym Puzzle 5 To get to the Gym Leader the player needs to beat the Bug Catchers and solve puzzles to clear the way to the final battle. Not all of the puzzles must be completed in order to complete the final puzzle. When a puzzle is completed, the red marker will disappear. Pressing back without completing the puzzle will cause the puzzle to refresh, and the next time the player attempts to solve it, the tiles will be back on the two sides of the puzzle. Pressing any button would then clear the path. For the final puzzle, it is far easier to choose the puzzle on the right(as the game prompts when the player attempts to solve either of them). Sometimes, the final puzzle(the one on the right), which forms the picture of Mew upon completion, may look like its complete, but the red marker still appears. The player then needs just to switch the positions of the two middle tiles on the upper row. TIP: 'Start with the corners of each puzzle's frame and then work around the edges and progressively work inward. Follow the pictures to see the final result. 'Gym Trainers Gym Leader Avery : Items: 2x Full Restore Category:Town Category:Location Category:Gym Category:Vesryn